National Rally for Imperial Restoration
|Seats2 Title = Duchies Held|Seats2 = |Website = NRRR.lu|politics = https://particracy.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Politics_of_Luthori|elections = https://particracy.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Elections_in_luthori|party_logo = |Dissolution = 4605 (merged with the Social Democrat Party to form the National Democratic Alliance)}} The National Rally for Imperial Restoration was a far-right political party in Luthori. It was referred to as the NRIR, the National Rally or just The Rally. Its main goal was the re-establishment of the Empire. The party advocated strong nationalist views and conservative positions on social matters. Its current form is in the Imperial Citizens Party. Party History The Party's creation In 4581 Raymond Cottonham asked his friends Franz Reichert and Victor Dietzler to help him create a new party, to rival and win over the other established parties, they both agreed and a year later of January 4582 the National Party of the Republic was created with Raymond Cottonham as Party Chairman, Franz Reichert as Deputy Chairman and Victor Dietzler as Party Secretary. Cottonham quickly began with introducing his own views in the party manifesto. Franz Reichert and Victor Dietzler realized that Cottonhams views differed from what the two had imagined. Victor Dietzler once said this about Cottonham; "He was very republican, republican and republican". Dietlzer and Reichert started plotting to remove him from the party leadership, before the next years election, but also before the party could establish it's self in the public eye. In February 4582 the two made their move and successfully voted him out of the party chairmanship and was replaced by Franz Reichert. Coalitions During the First Triumvirate, the NRIR had three ministers in the cabinet: Saiya Daeva, serving as Chancellor of the Exchequer, Nathan Trevor, serving as Secretary of State for Education and Augustina Storminger serving as Chancellor of Justice. The National Democratic Alliance In August 4605 the NRIR and the SDP merged together to form the National Democratic Alliance with both David Owens and Franz Reichert as co-leaders. Party Symbolism Symbols of the NRIR Party Chairmen Founding Fathers Raymond Cottonham Raymond Cottonham was born to a mechanic father and a waitress mother in the outskirts of Fort William in April of 4552. He studied philosophy and political science in his younger years. Cottonham got a job under the Ministry of Education and Culture in 4574 were he stayed until the year of 4579 were he started working under the Ministry of Internal Affairs, were he also met his old friend from University, Franz Reichert. In 4581 he came with the proposal to his friends Franz Reichert and Victor Dietzler of creating their own political party and change Luthori. The National Party of the Republic was created on January 4582 with Raymond Cottonham as chairman. A month later he was ousted from the party leadership by both his friends Franz Reichert and Victor Dietzler. Cottonham believe in a Republican Luthori that welcome everyone in to the country while Reichert and Dietzler believe in the restoration of the Empire, and a more closed border nation. Cottonham later worked with a non-governmental organization that gives aid to people who are in danger of oppressive regimes. Franz Reichert Franz Reichert was born with his twin Saiya Reichert on the 16 August 4558 to the Reichert Family. The Reichert Family is of old nobility from the age of the old empires but was later forgotten. Ever since the powers of the Emperor was diminished and the creation of the Republic, the Reichert Family have tried to restore the glory of the Empire, and is known to use ruthless methods to gain their goals. At the age of 16, Franz Reichert studied History and Political Science, in the latter he met both Raymond Cottonham and Victor Dietzler. After his studies he started creating a vast network, from bank directors to cabinet ministers. In the year of 4578, he got a job under the Ministry of Internal Affairs at only 20 years of age. Four years later he founded the National Party of the Republic with Cottonham and Dietzler. Victor Dietzler Victor Dietzler was born to the Dietzler Clan or simply the Dietzler Family, on the 14 September 4558 together with his twin sister Alicia Dietzler. The Dietzler family and the Reichert family have very good contacts and the children of both families used to play all the time, which was the case this time, ever since the age of 3 Victor Dietzler, Alicia Dietzler, Franz Reichert and Saiya Reichert have known each other. At the age of 16 Victor Dietzler started studying both Political Science with Franz Reichert and soon there after with Raymond Cottonham aswell, and history. He quickly began working under the Ministry of Finance in the year of 4577. In the year of 4582 Dietzler, Reichert and Cottonham formed the National Party of the Republic. Electoral Results The 5-party Coalition (4584 - 4590) The One year Coalition (4590 - 4591) The Triumvirate (4593 - 4599) Party Names National Party of the Republic (4582 - 4582) National Party for Imperial Restoration (4582 - 4584) National Rally for Imperial Restoration (4584 - 4605) Category:Political parties in Luthori